Birth of a Coven
by OnyxTheDancer
Summary: As a Twilight fan, I hated Breaking Dawn so I changed the ending and added new characters.


**Birth of a Coven**

I heard it, like so many times before. Only now it was a slight whisper, almost gone by the time it came.

"He needs help. My Edward," only he wasn't mine anymore. Closing my golden eyes as I realize the truth of what it was now. We will always be connected, he is my maker and I've always been able to hear him, as much as I tried not to, I could always hear his cries for help.

Edward had attacked me when I was just a young woman in Fort Worth, Texas. Dreaming of marriage and a family, that's what most girls dreamed of in the year 1919. I was 20 years old, tall and slender, long brown hair, my eyes were blue then, I've almost forgotten the color of them after all these years. Your probably wondering how it happened? Well let's just say I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was still a newborn vampire. He cornered me in an alley while I was running an errand for my mother. I still remember those predatory eyes on my face, the look of hunger and the mischievous smile upon his lips. He moved so fast that I didn't have time to react. The only thing I remember is the burning pain through my body, taste of copper upon my lips and his panic voice.

"What have I done?"

After months past and with the guidance of Carlisle and the love of Esme, myself and Edward started learning how to control our hunger. Instead of hunting humans, Carlisle taught us to hunt rodents and small mammals. Edward and I were inseparable and soon we became mates and much more, we were in love. We spent every moment together; we thought we were going to be together for ever, literally.

Alice and I had a sisterly bond, she was my back bone. Alice and Jasper were inseparable just like me and Edward. Then they came. It was a dark stormy night in Germany, the year was 1921 and Carlisle had just left for a hunt.

Three of them came wearing long black cloaks, their faces hooded from the rain, they were the Volturi. They had learned of Edward's power. They had yet to learn of mine. I fought for him, but I was unable to control my power being so young. And well, let's just say that's how the Oppau explosion happened in 1921. I was lying in the debris, unable to sense Edward.

Demetri came over top of me. "Well, now isn't this interesting," he said with a grin.

I didn't know what happened to Edward. But I was taken from him by the Volturi because of my unique power. And like so many I was imprisoned and tortured until I abided by their rules. I was caged like an animal for many years, until finally I became blood thirsty and lost all sanity from being controlled and caged like an animal.

I managed to escape running as far away from Italy as possible, leaving my trademark behind of burning villages and never once looking back as I ran anywhere but there. I started hunting humans, not caring what I did; they met nothing to me anymore. I stayed hidden in the shadows knowing that soon the hunt for me would begin. I was like a newborn all over again, without the master.

I reached Wales in 1930 and when I arrived I was thirsty.

She was walking all alone from the store. Was she going home to her husband? Or her children? I didn't care. I watched her for a few blocks, preying on her. She was young and full of energy. She was entering her dark home and to her surprise she wasn't alone. I was able to overcome her smaller figure, the attack was quick. I was just about to kill her, when I saw an unusual force around her. Her brown eyes look up at me pleadingly filled with tears. This one had a special gift and I wouldn't waste that away. I did the most insane thing in my entire life. I turned her, gave her my venom, cared for her like a mother until her newborn frenzy had passed.

Megan and I became companions, she didn't remember much about her previous life. But I had found out she had no family and was living alone. She never hated me for what I did to her, just told me "next time ask for permission," telling me with her hands on her hips.

We had to stay hidden and move around a lot to avoid the Volturi, to avoid Demietri, who was a tracker and could easily hunt me down. They would not be pleased with me when they found out of my new companion. I had to protect her; they would want her power too. Megan knew little about my past and never questioned why we had to move so much and I respected her for that. We ended up going to the states, arriving on a boat in New York. The year was 1935 and Harlem was one of the most intriguing cities. Megan was still new to the vampire world and wanted to explore this dark club scene that had this exotic music flowing out of it.

Jazz.

Then we didn't know it, but soon we were about to interfere with another life. We saw him; he was just like any other human except when he played. There was sadness radiating off of him. In the corner of the club were four men dressed in suits, they were watching Scott intently. And I watched them.

The way he played the saxophone was a different sound then either of us had ever heard. I knew it was getting time to leave, I could feel the presence of Demetri to close for comfort.

Before we departed we noticed the smell of fresh blood. We followed the coppery smell down a dark alley. There were four shadows standing over a motionless body, as we came closer I recognized the four men in the suits from the club. And lying there was the saxophone player, Scott. He was badly beaten; his dark skin glistened with his own blood.

"Leave ladies this matter does not concern you," one of the men told us pointing back down the alley.

Baring my fangs I said to them. "Oh, but it does. You see we were just about to leave town, but we decided we needed a snack," looking around at all of them, "and were very hungry." I leaped on top of the first two knocking them to the ground, while Megan went invisible and reappeared between the other two, knocking their heads together. We finished them off fast, leaving them unconscious. We walked back over to where Scott was laying.

"What should we do about this one?" I asked her.

Megan was intrigued by him; he had a calm aura around him. And Megan wanted to keep him, like he was some kind of puppy. I knew it wasn't a good idea, the Volturi didn't like us creating more of us, but he didn't deserve to die, not like this. Megan gave him her venom and soon his wounds started to heal. He was only able to rest a few days before we had to leave. I needed to find a safe place for us, we now protected each other and we were a team, a coven.

I moved us to Alaska; I felt we were most safe there. This became our haven, we were a family; we learned from each other and protected each other. And after seven decades of us being away from the world we were pulled right back into it and now here we were traveling a long way from home to Forks.

**Waking the Past **

I'd never talked about my pass life with Edward to Megan and Scott. And truthfully I didn't know how to. I knew he could hear my mind before I even walked into his sight. We walked down the long rocky drive towards the huge Cullen mansion. The stench there was intense. It smelled of wet dog, which could only mean one thing......Werewolves.  
"It stinks here!" Scott complained. Megan and I snickered but I had to agree with him, it did.  
We walked up to the door and before anyone of us had a chance to knock, the door opened and facing me was an expression of disbelief.  
"Hi Edward," I said as casually as I could biting my lip. I knew his new wife and mate wouldn't be to far from his side.  
"Amanda? I....I," he stuttered, his dark eyes as wide as saucers. He hadn't fed in weeks. I could see the golden shade of his eyes dark as night and the deep shade under his eyes gave the thirst away.  
"Were here to help," Megan said in a hurry glancing between the two of us. I guess she was trying to break the ice. "Can we come in?" She asked, not really waiting for a reply before she walked in making Edward stand aside. I followed with Scott not far from behind us.  
Carlisle greeted me with open arms. "Amanda, we thought you were dead? Alice saw you coming," he hugged me tightly. "It's so good to see you. And this must be Megan and Scott. It's nice to finally meet my friends from way up North." He embraced them with a welcoming hug.

"Alice knew and she couldn't bother telling me?!" Edward questioned Carlisle.

"She didn't know how," he told Edward, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
Next thing I knew Esme came up to me and embraced me with a motherly hug. "You look spectacular" she said looking me up and down.

I had forgotten how beautiful she was. "As do you," I smiled at her.

I was introduced to the new members of the Cullen family, Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie was beautiful but there seemed to be a dangerous aura around her. And Emmett, well he reminded me of a bear. He was big and muscular.

Scanning the different faces of everybody, recognizing most by rumor I noticed two missing. "Where is Alice and Jasper?" I asked glancing around again.  
Edward looked down with sad eyes, "their gone, went south."  
It didn't make any sense. Alice would never leave her family when they needed her the most. Something had to be wrong. Before I could question the situation further, I heard movement from the kitchen doorway, I looked up and there she was, Bella.

She was the newest member of the Cullen family. I guess that made her my sister in a way, but I could never treat her as one. Next to her towered a tan boy with shaggy black hair. I knew right away what he was. I pulled my top lip back exposing my teeth with a low growl in my chest rumbling. Megan and Scott were crouched next to me ready to defend. He smelled liked a wet dog.

Edward jumped in front putting up his hands before any of us could lunge after the fowl beast. "No don't worry, he's on our side. His name is Jacob Black."  
Jacob looked at us with a side grin on his face. He looked each of us up and down but stopped on Megan. Megan stood up straight, more relaxed, staring back at him.  
"Does the dog want to die?! Why is he staring at her like that?!" I demanded.  
"I'm not sure," Carlisle answered, a little confused as well, looking between Megan and Jacob. "But I'm sure he means it in a non threatening way, right Jacob?"  
We sat there staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Carlisle nudged Jacob in the ribs causing him to regain his composure. Scott and I relaxed a little bit seeing that the dog didn't cause a threat, but we continued to stay on our guard.

Bella went over to Edward's side taking his hand. "Amanda this is Bella, my wife," he said holding on to her hand too. "And Bella this is Amanda from the Alaskan coven and her friends Megan and Scott."  
"Hi and welcome to our home," she said. She had long brown hair that went pass her shoulders her eyes were now the color as ours were. She had a tight lip smile on her face, I could tell she was nervous. I could still sense the newborn smell on her and she was only a week old.

Did she even know about me? I knew about her. I heard about her through the whispers of his voice in my head. She was his first love since me; I guess that's what happens when you think someone is imprisoned or dead. But what did it matter now, they were together and she was now bound to him as I once was.  
"Bella go and get Renesme" he told her.  
I stood there feeling awkward; but I knew I wasn't the only feeling that way. Glancing around at the Cullen's, they were all fidgety and kept their eyes away from me. Megan seemed to be enjoying herself though, staring at Jacob. Was it because he smelled? He towered over her, his long black hair hanging around his face, his shoulders were hunched and tan. I made sure to keep him in my view at all times.

Bella came out and she was holding a child. She had long brown curls that hung past her rosy cheeks and big brown eyes that reminded me of a baby bear. But why was there a child here? And whose child is this? I looked around confused.

"This is Renesme, our daughter," Edward told us.  
I was dumbfounded; I looked from Megan to Scott back to the creature Bella was holding.  
"So the rumors are true then?" Scott said looking in my direction. "A child is involved. However, I thought the child was just born a few weeks ago? She appears older than that," Scott observed. I looked at Renesme with disgrace and Bella with envy. She had everything that I could never have and this made me jealous.

"She doesn't smell like a vampire? And she has a heartbeat," Megan wondered out loud. "What is it?" She asked with a face like she had just taken a whiff of Jacob.  
Bella made a low growl, "this is my daughter Nessie and she is not an _it_!"  
"Amanda, please." Edward pleaded to me quietly and calmly trying to turn the tension down a bit. "If you would just let Nessie touch you she can show you the answers to your questions," his eyes pleaded with me.  
I had no intention of touching the child. "I will just take your word on it Edward." I swiftly moved passed him, I needed to get out of that house.

Scott stayed behind socializing with Eleazar who was from the Denali Coven, the same as Tanya and unlike Scott; Megan was socializing with that dog, Jacob.  
The breeze was so nice after having the stench lingering around the mansion, but I knew I wasn't alone. He had followed me outside. I felt Edward's fingers touch my hair as if to make sure I was real.

"Yes, I'm real," I told him.  
"I thought you were dead, I didn't know what the Volturi did to you," he whispered weaving his fingers in my long brown hair. "How did you escape them?"  
I let out a low laugh. "I used what they wanted most out of me against them….my power. But I've never really escaped the nightmare of them." I thought about them and their long black cloaks and evil grins; Aro the leader of them all, Caius his brother, Demetri the tracker and most of all Jane. She tortured me countless times with her mind power. "I'm lucky I found Megan and Scott, who knows what path I would be on right now…." I didn't even have time to finish when Edward spun me around and took me into his arms. I'd forgotten the feel of a lover's embrace. I took in his scent, the presence around him and his power. I had to keep my mind blocked from him; there were things I wasn't ready to share with him.  
"Did you try searching for me after you escaped?" he asked in my ear.  
I had to be honest with him. I pulled away from his grip and looked away from his eyes, I couldn't look at him directly. "No," I said. "I was to wild and free after escaping, I was like a newborn all over again. I had forgotten about you for sometime, but then I could always hear you, it would only come once in awhile, but I heard you clearly when it did. I finally remembered my previous life before I was captured. But by the time I was ready to start tracking you, you had found Bella," I said with bitterness in my voice. "And now you have a new family," I walked away from him and back inside.

Megan skipped over to me. "I'm thirsty, let's go hunt," she said. She always reminded me of a little girl on Christmas Day.

I smiled. "Race ya!"

**The Hunt**

We took off, running full speed into the woods. We were told to go outside of Forks to hunt, so not to raise any suspicions.

The three of us didn't eat the way the Cullen's did. We prefered human's blood, but that didn't mean killing them. Only taking what portion we needed. We were strong enough to stop when the time came.

I tracked two couples camping a few miles outside of Forks. I attacked the first male I came upon, ready for a challenge I tackled him and bent his head back exposing the flesh of his neck. I punctured his skin with my fangs and felt the relief as the warm blood hit my tongue. Megan and Scott were off attending to the others. That was plenty to fill us up.

We took our time heading back. Scott kept complaining about the smell and I had to agree, while Megan just danced around us.  
"Why are you so happy," Scott asked Megan raising an eyebrow at her.  
"Nothing," she turned invisible, to hide what was probably a grinning face.  
"Uh huh," Scott said with me snickering beside him. "And where did you and Edward disappear too?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows this time.  
"Nowhere, just stepped outside for a second," I tried to convince him, quickly avoiding his gaze.  
"Is that why his scent is on you?" He said sniffing the air around me with his nose. If I could have blushed that would have been the time.

It was nightfall by the time we arrived back at the mansion. Emmett and Garrett were watching some football game on TV. Carlisle seemed in a deep conversation with the Denali Coven. Esme was playing hostess. Edward and Bella must have left; I no longer felt his presence or the glare of his mate.  
"Scott, why don't you play us a tune?" Megan asked with puppy dog eyes. "Please!"  
"Alright," he sighed. He picked up the saxophone one of the many instruments owned by the Cullen's and he played the soft Jazz that we remember from so long ago. I sat there my mind wondering off to places that once were.

Before the sun was starting to rise, Edward came back to the mansion. We needed to start preparing since the only information that we had was that the Volturi were to arrive when the first snow started sticking, we estimated three days. After the planning was through I sat there thinking over the plans once more.

We were told that there would be no fighting that we were there to be of witness to the introduction of Nessie. However, I was all for a fight and ready to sink my teeth into one of the Volturi's members. Personal revenge, even though I was afraid of them I would rather die then let them take me prisoner again. But I wouldn't go down without a fight.  
"I won't let you fight them," Edward told me, of course he knew what I was thinking. He came over and sat next to me on the couch.  
I decided not to argue with him, either way I would do what needed to be done. "Where is your new bride and daughter?" I wondered, glancing around for Bella. She seemed to never be around, I found this unusual.  
"Probably out hunting...." he said looking towards the giggles coming from the door where Megan and Jacob were. He smiled to himself and chuckled.  
"What is it?" I looked at him with a suspicious glare. "You obviously know something I don't?"  
"Oh, well let's just say when you guys leave, Jacob will be most likely joining you," he laughed again, this time at the look on my face. He suddenly stopped and looked at me. "Let's take a walk."  
Reluctantly I got up and followed him passed Megan and Jacob, I eyed them suspiciously and Megan giggled and gave me a childish wave.  
The air was cool and the snow was falling but melting before it hit the ground. We walked awkwardly next to each other through the woods in silence. I was trying to put up the wall in my mind to keep Edward from reading it. It use to make him angry because he had no idea what I was thinking anymore and I've become more advanced at it after years of practice.

I could tell he was angry with the response of my mind, I grinned continuing to look forward. Then he stopped all of a sudden, I continued on for a few steps before I realized he had stopped and turn towards him.  
"I don't know what your thinking, but I need to tell you this." He sighed and walked towards me looking me straight in the eyes, "I don't want to lose you again. I can't lose you again."  
There it was, I let my guard down with a million different thoughts running through my head. What do I say? He has a family? But I still love him.  
He smiled at that. "I still love you too. I never stopped loving you," he slowly leaned in and I allowed him too. He pressed his lips to mine; I had almost forgotten how he tasted.

Our lips starting to move as one like they use too. The need became more and we were wrapped up in each other when out of nowhere I sensed another presence and so did he. Just as we were pulling away from each other to look around I was tackled to the ground.  
"Bella! Enough!" Edward screamed at her.  
I wasn't as strong as her, she was a newborn. Edward struggled to pull her off, but was able to get her off of me for just enough time for me to get up. I crouched baring my teeth and hissed at her. Newborn or not I would burn this newly one.

"Don't mess with me young one!" I yelled at her.  
She was also in her crouch with what would be tears in her eyes if she could cry, we were both ready to fight. "How dare you! You mean nothing to him anymore!" She screamed at me.  
Edward stepped between us, aware of what we could do to each other. "Bella please, listen to me," he pleaded with her calmly.  
"Why should I listen to you?!" We are married, Edward, we have a daughter! Tell me you're not still in love with her!" She screamed pointing her finger at me. She started to turn on Edward.  
Fire burst between her and Edward. "Touch him and I'll make you a shish kabob," I calmly said to her standing next to Edward's side, my eyes matching the fiercness of the fire.  
"You've lied to me," she said.  
"You've lied to him too," Scott was standing to her left with Megan, Jacob and the rest of the Cullen's next to him. I was so wrapped up with what was going on, I didn't hear them approach. "Why don't you tell him where you've been running off to while he is away?" Scott questioned her.

"I don't have to answer to any of you!" She spat at Scott. She went to run but Edward was faster and caught her with his arms wrapped around her from behind holding her arms down. She was hissing and throwing her body back and forth trying to take Edward off balance.

Calisle came up to her and calmly ask, "no but you will answer to me. Is it true?"

She stopped moving and glared at him.

"Answer me!" He screamed. I've never seen Carlisle lose his cool like that.  
"Yes," she hissed at him looking him directly in the eyes.  
Edward could read Carlisle's mind, he knew everything that she had been hiding. Everything Scott had told him after following her for the pass few days, I was also about to learn what that was. "You betrayed us...you betrayed me!" He hissed at her twirling her around quickly gripping her shoulders forcing her to look him in the eyes.  
"Yes Edward," Scott said stepping forward. "She had an agreement with the Volturi to give them Amanda for the exchange to let her and Renesme to leave with safe passage." Edward looked at her appalled. "But wait Bella, you were also willing to sacrifice any other vampire to them, including your husbands family."  
I was shocked and angry. How could she betray the Cullen's and worst how could she be so stupid to try and place me back into the Volturi's hands? I was starting to get heated, literally. The fireball was starting to build in my fist.

Edward handed Bella over to Emmett. He turned to me. "Calm down. I would never let them take you," he came over and took my hand extinguishing my fireball. He held my hand standing next to my side; his eyes were filled with sadness.  
"You betrayed me too Edward. With this ash tray?!" Bella screamed at us. I was getting ready for a comeback when Edward interrupted.  
"Where is Nessie?" He asked calmly.  
"Somewhere you can't reach her," suddenly Bella elbowed Emette in the ribs. Edward ran to grab her and she threw him over her back and took off towards the woods.

I was about to run after her, but Carlisle stopped me. "Don't. We'll see her soon enough when the Volturi arrive in a few days," Carlisle told me and everyone else.

I walked over and helped Edward up. "Are you okay?"  
"As good as I can be. Considering the situation," he said looking towards the woods.

After arriving back at the mansion, Edward could tell my mind was racing about the whole situation, we now knew that there was going to be a fight. Edward put his arm around me as everyone started talking about what had taken place out in the woods. All around me they were discussing a new plan.

Megan came over to me and placed her arm around me. "Don't worry Sis, everything will be fine. Jacob has gone to his pack for help and plus now you don't have to worry about that party pooper hanging around here anymore," she told me with a huge smile.  
"Yeah I know," I said smiling widely at the assumption of Bella.

**Don't Play With Fire**

The next few days flew by and the snow started to stick.

Jacob was out running around with his pack preparing for the fight that we all now were anticipating to happen. The rest of us were leaving the mansion to head out to the clearing, were once myself, Edward and the rest of the Cullen's played _baseball_.

Edward and I were walking hand-in-hand with the rest of the Cullen's beside him. Megan and Scott were to my right. Before leaving the mansion I had told them, "if it comes to a fight you guys must leave, if they capture you, they will want to hold you prisoner to use you for your powers."  
"You can tell us to leave but there's no use in it. Were going to stay and fight for what we believe in," Scott replied.  
Megan started to get a little glisten in her eyes. "All for one and one for all," she said with her arms thrown up in the air. "Plus I need to stick next to my two men."

I looked over at her. "Don't you mean man and woman?"

She smiled, "nope....men."  
"Wait. I can think of Scott but who is the other?" I said.  
"Guess," Scott mumbled to me.  
"Ah...um...okay...so are you two dating or something?" I asked.  
She glared at Scott. "Now is not the time to be talking about this."  
Edward snickered and Megan glared at him as we all laughed knowingly. The laughter died down as dark shadows starting moving in the woods in front of us.

"Their here," Edward said.

And I could feel the cold shiver running down my spine as Aro the leader came into view first. Caius and Marcus were at his flanks, all of them in those dark black robes that haunted my dreams whenever I closed my eyes. Their faces were all to familiar to me and then recgonizing Demetri and Felix, those two had hunted me for so many years. And here I was basically being handed to them like a chicken on a platter.

I watched as two more figures appeared out of the woods. The twins. Jane and Alec, so many times they tortured me with their powers. Bella was standing next to Alec holding Renesme, her face glowing with power.  
"She has her shield up around her and the twins," Megan informed us.  
That was not a problem; I was more than happy to burn her to ashes to her face. But would my powers be strong enough to fight off Jane's powers? Jane was able to manipulate your mind; she could cause an electric field to go into your mind thinking you're in pain. It was the worst pain I had ever felt.  
"So its come to this, has it old friend?" Aro spoke to Carlisle stepping towards the middle of the groups.  
"I guess it has Aro," Carlisle said back to Aro approaching him in the middle.  
"He wants a fight," Edward whispered to me.  
"Then so be it," I said.  
"Give yourselves up," Caius yelled to us. "You will lose if you try and fight us and we will take only a few prisoners," he said looking at me, "and kill the rest of you."  
"You will not touch her!" Edward growled at him, leaping onto him.  
Before I knew what was happening everyone broke into a crouch and prepared to fight. Aro stepped back into the shadows to protect himself and leave the fighting to his guards.

My sights were sat on one vampire only; I just had to get Renesme away from her and to safety. I didn't want to hurt the child, something seemed innocent about her. But it was hard for me to just concentrate on her, Edward was fighting Caius and everyone else had broken into a fight, Scott, Emmett were fighting Felix and Demetri. Carlisle was trying to protect Esme and Rosalie against Aro's guards.  
"I need to get Nessie away from Bella and have Jacob take her somewhere safe," I wondered out loud, but how? Before I could say anymore two shadows came into sight, it wasn't until they got closer that I realized it was Alice and Jasper.

Bella was to busy watching me to realize when someone stepped inside her shield. Alice was quick and had Renesme off her back and out of her shield before Bella even knew it.

Bella started after Alice causing her shield to move away and expose the twins.

Megan hissed at the twins and grinned at Jane and then Megan went invisible. Jane's face turned to shock and her eyes started darting around looking for her. How could she use her powers on Megan if she couldn't see her? Jane turned to Alec with a worried expression. But Alec was to busy watching Jasper, they started circling each other. Then they started for each other, colliding in the middle of the field, viciously hitting and biting. Movements to fast for the human eye to see.

I watched Bella run after Alice and already I could feel the fire burning in my fist, this was it. I threw the first fireball in front of her causing her to stop and slide before almost running into it. She got up and looked at me with wide eyes.  
"That's right Bella it's just you and me now," I said to her.  
Her eyes narrowed and she brought her shield back up around her and grinned at me. "Let's see you get through this Johnny Storm."  
"Like I haven't heard that one before," I started throwing fireballs at her but they were only bouncing off her shield going in different directions almost hitting Emmett.

He looked up at me. "Hey watch it Amanda," he yelled at me.  
"Sorry Emmett," I yelled back.  
Megan was dancing around Jane frustrating her with her disappearance. Jane kept trying to concentrate on Megan's mind but couldn't grasp it. She hissed and tried to grab a hold of her, but came up with nothing but air.  
Edward slammed Caius into a nearby tree knocking the vampire unconscious, he was about to finish him off when he saw Bella throw a shield knocking me off my feet. He rushed over to me and helped me up. Bella was coming towards us.

I grabbed onto him trying to catch my breath. "Go help Megan," I told him.

He was reluctant about leaving, but gave me a quick kiss and started after Megan. Before he could reach her Renata stepped in front of him.

"Hello again Edward," she said with a sly grin.

"Renata," he bared his teeth at her. He knew he was in trouble; he couldn't block his mind from her.  
I was in the midst of attacking Bella when I saw Edward go stiff. He looked confused and lost, wondering around Renata who distracts the minds of her oppenents. Putting down my defenses for that second, Bella threw a force field at me knocking me down. I looked sat up looking around, looking for Edward.

Bella started towards me with an evil grin on her face ready to finish me off, she had a shield she was building up that had my name on it. It all happened so fast after that. Scott came out of nowhere running after Bella; he tackled her to the ground, wrestling with her. I got up quickly looking around for Edward, there was so much going on. Just then I spotted Jacob and the pack running out of the woods toward the fights.  
Jasper was still engaged in a fight with Alec, he needed just a split second for Alec to get distracted so he could take him out. And then it happened, Alec heard a high pitch scream, he knew it was Jane. He looked up to see Megan grabbing Jane from behind. Before he could react to help his sister, Megan grabbed Jane's head and broke her neck.  
"Jane! No!" Alec screamed. He threw Jasper off of him and ran to his sister's body. He knelt down next to her body holding her hand. She wasn't destroyed, we would have to burn her body for her not to wake again. He looked at Megan with burning eyes. "You will pay for this," he threatened her in a venomous voice.  
"Not if you can't get to her," a large shadow said from behind him. "After all...I think I'm still hungry for a fight," Jacob said with a grin.

Alec slowly got up, picking his unconscious sister up and started backing towards the forest, watching Jacob and Megan the whole way. He was gone. Jacob went over and attacked Renata causing her to lose concentration on Edward's mind. Coming back to his senses, he lunged onto Renata and bit down into the flesh on her neck. She hissed and threw him off of her, running into the woods.  
I was about to retreat to find Edward, but Bella had knocked Scott to the ground. And I wouldn't leave him. Running towards them I placed myself in front of Scott.

"It's over Bella. Aro and the rest are retreating," I announced to her.  
"I won't let you have him!" She threw another shield at me.

Dodging the shield, I threw a fireball at her. This time it hit her, she fell grabbing her side hissing in pain. I went to stand over her taking in the sight of my success. I was getting ready to finish her, when he spoke.

"She's not worth it Amanda," Scott said from behind me holding his arm.  
"It is to me. She's taken everything from me and then tried to hurt those I love most," I told him.  
"Yes and now you have done the same to her."  
"No. She's done it to herself," I spat. I looked around at all that had happened. Looking at those mourning over lost members of their covens, the Volturi returning to the shadows. "But your right...she isn't worth it." I put out the fireballs and walked closer to her. "You have failed and I'm going to let you live with that. Make the mistake again of coming after anyone I love and I will kill you," I whispered to her in a harsh voice.

"What about my daughter?" She pleaded with me.

"I will see that she is safe, the Volturi is no place for a child. And when she grows up, then she can decide her own path. Maybe she will seek revenge against those who have fought against her mother? Maybe she will forgive her mother for her decisions?" Standing up, I walked away from her leaving her to her misery. She was lifted by Demetri and carried off into the forest - was now their prisoner.  
Scott and I went over to Megan who was helping Edward up. He looked terrible but still smiled when he saw me. I ran into his arms and held onto him.  
He pulled away to look at me, "are you okay?" He asked looking me up and down.  
"Yes. Are you okay?" I held his face in my hands.  
"As good as I can be," he said leaning towards me kissing me with such passion it weakened my knees.  
"My hero!" Megan said throwing herself into Jacob's large arms.  
I let go of Edward, only to grab Megan and Scott for a big hug. "I couldn't have done it without you guys," I told them.  
"Well we do what we can," Scott said.  
"All for one and one for all!" Megan yelled.  
We all started laughing. "Let's get out of here. I have some catching up to do," I said glancing over at Edward.

And we both smiled.


End file.
